Reencuentro
by Nico.Robin84
Summary: Pasaron los dos años de entrenamiento, era momento de reencontrarse con sus nakamas en el Archipiélago Sabaody.Pero aún debia decidir si confesar sus sentimientos hacia él, o callar. (ZxR)


**N/a: Este fic sería como la continuación de "Separados"**

**Los personajes pertecen a Oda, simplemente escribí lo que espero que él algún dia dibuje :)**

**Este fic esta dedicado a las ñoñas del Club de Fans de ZoroxRobin! en fb (groups/141991772512778/) join us! **

**Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

Reencuentro

Pasaron los dos años de entrenamiento, era momento de reencontrarse con sus nakamas en el Archipiélago Sabaody.

La arqueóloga se encontraba confundida, recién había llegado a Sabaody, pero estaba nerviosa por volver a verlo a él, ya que ahora era consciente de sus sentimientos, y le resultaba difícil manejarlos.

Moría de ganas de verlo, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser correspondida. Miedo de encontrar al hombre del que se había enamorado…Miedo de que en estos dos años él se haya enamorado de alguien, (si bien no era un hombre que mostrara interés en algo que no fuera katanas, pelear, entrenar, dormir) habían pasado dos años y las personas pueden cambiar. De todas formas, Robin, ya había decidido confesar sus sentimientos, fuera cual fuera el resultado. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. Claro que también imagino las peores circunstancias, y eso la traía mal. Dejar la tripulación también estaba dentro de las opciones….

Se encontraba caminando siguiendo la vivre card de Rayleigh hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba yendo al Bar de Shakky. El cartel de "Open" estaba colgado en la puerta, así que entró para encontrarse a Shakky detrás de la barra, fumando un cigarrillo, leyendo un periódico.

Shakky, levanto la vista para ver quien había entrado, demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta quien era la mujer que sonreía y se había quedado parada en la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenida Nico chan! Adelante, ven siéntate. Casi no te reconozco, has cambiado mucho estos dos años. — Se apresuró en decir Shakky. — Buenas tardes Shakky san— contestó Robin mientras se sentaba en la barra.

—Eras la segunda en llegar…— agregó Shakky. — hace unas horas llegó Roronoa chan. —

El corazón de Robin se aceleró de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Aparentemente el reencuentro sería antes de lo que esperaba, eso no estaba en sus planes… Pero intentó mantenerse calmada como siempre e investigar un poco más.

— ¿Sabes algo de los demás? — Preguntó Robin.

— ¿Te gustaría un café? — Contestó Shakky. Robin asintió con la cabeza. Shakky se dispuso a preparar café mientras le contaba a la morena, lo poco que sabía — Monkey chan estuvo entrenando con Rayleigh hasta hace unos meses en el Calm Belt. Duval junto a los Tobiou Raiders has estado cuidando el barco este tiempo. Hachi se encuentra en la Isla Gyojin. Del resto de la tripulación no he sabido nada… y Roronoa chan salió a dar un paseo. — Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, era mujer muy intuitiva y por mucho que Robin quiso disimular su nerviosismo al saber que el espadachín ya había llegado, Shakky la había leído como un libro abierto, y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Robin hacia su nakama.

Robin dudó un momento, sabía que podía confiar en Shakky, y ya había demostrado que no le podría ocultar nada. Asi que decidió hacer una pregunta, de la cual temia la respuesta. Suspiró resignada, aún con duda en su voz… — él… ¿estaba solo? — Shakky le sonrió y prendió un cigarrillo. —Aquí al bar llegó solo, pero le comentó a Rayleigh que una mujer odiosa lo ayudó a llegar al Archipiélago. Gruñó un poco por que aún nadie más había llegado y se fue a dar un paseo. — Robin sonrió ante esa contestación, era el hombre que ella recordaba. ¿Pero quién sería la mujer que lo acompañó? No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Realmente quería verlo, decirle lo que sentía y terminar con tantas dudas.

Shakky le aconsejó que fuera a buscarlo, seguramente anduviera perdido, y el archipiélago se había puesto peligroso, no es que el espadachín no pudiera defenderse, pero era probable que se metiera en problemas. Últimamente estaba habiendo mucho movimiento, tanto de piratas como de marines, y todavía debían llegar el resto de sus nakamas para poder zarpar sin problemas, la mejor opción era no llamar la atención.

(Minutos después…)

Robin analizó la situación, siendo Zoro podría estar en cualquier grove, pero… era más probable que esté en algún bar bebiendo. Asi que descartó varios grove para empezar a buscar. Dio algunas vueltas, lo tomó como un paseo, más que buscar a su nakama. Shakky le recomendó un buen sitio donde alojarse, en caso de que no quisiera volver al Bar.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y vio como le había dicho Shakky que andaban muchos marines patrullando, así que debía andar con cuidado y escondiéndose. Encontró un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse un momento, el lugar le resultaba muy familiar, pero no le dio importancia. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, desistió de seguir buscando al espadachín por esa noche, después de descansar se iría tal vez a tomar algo a algún bar y después al lugar que le recomendó Shakky.

El bar, afortunadamente, estaba tranquilo. No parecía haber piratas, ni marines. Muchos curiosos la siguieron con la mirada, sobre todo los hombres que había en el lugar, estaban embobados con semejante belleza, que aparentemente estaba sola, y caminaba sensualmente hacia la barra, para sentarse allí.

De nuevo se encontraba dudando, de enfrentarse al espadachín. Nunca fue una mujer de mostrar sus sentimientos, generalmente era una persona fría, y siempre sonreía. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había tenido esos sentimientos por nadie, era algo completamente nuevo... y la asustaba. _Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo todo como esta…_

— ¿Robin? — Robin despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, una extraña sensación en el estómago, y le tembló el pulso. Giró para ver quién le había hablado, y para su sorpresa era el espadachín... —Si no fuera por tu olor, me hubiese costado reconocerte— dijo el peli verde. Robin se sorprendió por ese comentario — ¿Mi olor?— le contestó la morena con un poco de confusión. El espadachín se dio cuenta que tal vez se había expresado mal. —Si, tu aroma… es único. Hueles a flores, por eso supe que eras tú. Pude reconocerlo apenas pase por aquí. — Robin soltó una pequeña risa, que quiso disimular tapando delicadamente su boca con el dorso de su mano, y sintió como casi se ruborizan sus mejillas. No sólo, ya no esperaba encontrarse al espadachín esa noche, él la encontró a ella, sino que además le dijo algo lindo, después de no verla en dos años.

—Me alegro que me hayas encontrado— dijo por fin la morena. Lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras él se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. Llevaba un abrigo largo, abierto de color verde oscuro que dejaba a la vista su pecho y la cicatriz que lo atravesaba, su haramaki verde. Su pañuelo negro estaba anudado en su brazo izquierdo. El abrigo estaba cerrado a la altura de su cintura por una faja roja, donde llevaba sus tres katana, y una botella de sake en la mano. Se llegaba a ver que llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y botas negras. Aún usaba los tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, su pelo se veía un poco más largo, tenía una cicatriz cruzando su ojo izquierdo, se veía más maduro, todo un hombre y tenía esa actitud que la volvía loca, sentía que sus piernas se aflojaban al tenerlo tan cerca. Clavó sus ojos castaños en el ojo del peli verde. — No sabía que tú también habías llegado. —Dijo algo incómodo… —llegué hoy, pasé por el bar de esa mujer, y salí a dar un paseo… iba a volver pero… — Robin se dio cuenta que lo incomodó su comentario, no necesitaba que le diera explicaciones. Simplemente le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose, reconociéndose. Zoro ya se veía un poco más relajado, pero su mirada era intensa, y esto hacia que Robin se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Antes era ella la que lo ponía nerviosa a él. Tenía esa sonrisa especial en su rostro, esa que sólo le salía cuando estaba con él, una sonrisa sincera, acompañada de una mirada dulce. El espadachín no le sacaba el ojo de encima. — Te ves cambiada…Te ves muy linda con el cabello largo, y sin flequillo. — Le dijo el espadachín un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo, desvió su mirada y dio un largo trago a su bebida.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves lindo. — Sonrió Robin. Zoro gruñó por el comentario, lo tomó como que se estaba burlando de él. Como solía hacer siempre. Robin, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, que contarle, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de…

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé que era el único que había llegado. — dijo Zoro, mirándola de reojo y ofreciéndole de sus bebida. Robin tomó un trago, le venía bien. — Gracias. Llegué hoy, por lo que me dijo Shakky, unas horas después que tú. Salí a buscarte, como no te encontré, decidí quedarme en este lugar un momento. — La morena le contestó sin poder mirarlo, miraba la botella en su mano, y se la pasó de vuelta al espadachín.

— ¿Cómo has pasado estos dos años?— Preguntó la morena.

— Entrenando. — contestó Zoro. ¿Qué más se podía esperar que conteste? Robin lo quedó mirando, esperando que agregue algo más a su respuesta. Suponía que todos han estado entrenando todo este tiempo, pero en este caso particular quería saber más. Zoro tomó aire para seguir contándole a su nakama, —No sé bien a que isla fui a parar, estuve peleando con unos monos muy fuertes que imitaban a los humanos y copiaban las técnicas, eso fue mi entrenamiento. Mihawk me entrenó. — agregó Zoro. Robin se sorprendió al escuchar que el Shichibukai estuvo entrenando a Zoro. —Debe haber sido muy duro. — dijo Robin. — Estabas muy mal herido cuando Kuma nos separó...— el tono de voz de Robin se escuchaba un poco triste, de recordar los sucesos de hace dos años. — Si, debo reconocer que si no hubiese sido por esa odiosa mujer no sé si estaría aquí. — Agregó Zoro. Robin sintió una puñalada en el corazón, si no entendió mal, estuvo dos años con una mujer, y debe ser la misma que lo acompañó a Sabaody. No pudo evitar sentir celos, a pesar de que usó la palabra odiosa, y Shakky también le había contado que se había referido a esa mujer de esa forma. ¿Pero qué tan odiosa? ¿Odiosa cómo solía referirse a Nami? ¿Lo estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo? ¿Y si vino con él, estará enamorada de él, y se une a nuestra tripulación? Zoro sacó de sus pensamientos a Robin — ¿Tú dónde has estado? Preguntó Zoro. Robin se sorprendió con la pregunta, la verdad es que ella quería seguir haciéndole preguntas… — Yo… estuve prisionera en un país de esclavos en el East Blue. — dijo Robin con su calma característica, como si le hubiese dicho que estuvo tomando café. Zoro apretó los dientes, y los puños al escucharla decir eso, pero se quedó esperando que continúe el relato. —Fui liberada por la Armada Revolucionaria, cuando recibí el mensaje que nos envió Luffy. Me fui con la gente de la Armada. Conocí al padre de Luffy… Zoro interrumpió a la morena. —Lo siento… — dijo entre dientes. Robin no entendía por qué se estaba disculpando. — Siento no haber podido protegerte, era muy débil. Y no pude protegerte… — Robin se quedó paralizada por aquellas palabras, si bien ella misma había sentido de esa forma. Pero había asimilado que era lo mejor entrenar esos dos años y hacerse más fuertes, para que no tengan que pasar por esa horrible situación otra vez.

Robin se acercó a él, deslizó su mano por el brazo de su nakama hasta alcanzar su mano. Zoro la miró a los ojos y abrió su mano para sujetar la de ella mientras entrecruzaban sus dedos. — Si hubiese sido más fuerte hace dos años, no hubiese dejado que te separes de mí, hubiese preferido que ese maldito Shichibukai nos enviara a los dos al mismo lugar. Asi hubiese podido cuidarte... — Dijo Zoro, si poder mirarla a los ojos, veía sus manos entrelazadas. Se notaba que le había costado decir esas cosas. Robin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Es un sueño? ¿Estaban tomados de la mano? ¿Realmente Zoro le estaba diciendo esas cosas? _

Zoro no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, y ahora estaba de la mano con Robin. Realmente habló sin pensar, pero dijo lo que sentía. Robin se quedó mirándolo, no le contestaba. Zoro movió su mano con intención de soltarla. Pero Robin no lo dejó. — Yo también, Zoro… —agregó Robin, —me sentí débil por no poder protegerte. No pude rescatarte de Kizaru, no pude salvarte de Kuma…. — Zoro levantó la vista al oír su nombre de los labios de la morena, miró esos hermosos ojos castaños que reflejaban tristeza por los recuerdos de esa batalla. Zoro se acomodó hacia el lado de Robin, llevó su mano libre al rostro de Robin, lo acarició muy suavemente mientras se acercó a la morena. Le susurró: — Ahora puedo protegerte, no dejaré que nada, ni nadie te lastime… — Sus labios se acercaron tímidamente, como si aún estuvieran dudando de lo que estaban por hacer. Zoro tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Robin con su mano para acercarla más hacia él, podían sentir su respiración mezclada, sus ojos entrecerrados con la vista puesta en los labios del otro, era un momento que ambos habían ansiado estos dos años. Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido, sus labios por fin se tocaron, sintieron una energía recorrer sus cuerpos, se sintieron como si sus cuerpos flotaran, y perdieron la noción del espacio y del tiempo, sólo existían ellos dos. No percibían nada más aparte de la presencia del otro, todo el resto se había esfumado, Robin abrazó a Zoro por el cuello, y Zoro llevo sus manos a la espalda de Robin, y sin esfuerzo la acercó a su pecho, se abrazaron como nunca antes se habían abrazado alguien. Se perdieron en ese beso suave, lento, profundo, hasta quedarse sin aliento. —No dejaré que te vuelvan a separar de mi lado. — Dijo Zoro que estaba con su frente apoyada en la de Robin. — No dejaré que te vuelvan a separar de mi lado. — Dijo Robin. Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar, se habían besado, y se habían confesado sus sentimientos. No sabían que era tanta la necesidad que tenían de estar el uno con el otro. Las dudas y los miedos desaparecieron en ese momento.

Estaban en el mismo grove, en el mismo lugar donde se separaron hace dos años. Como si fuera un capricho del destino, que esta pareja se reencontrara en ese lugar para empezar a recorrer un nuevo camino juntos.

Desaparecieron por un par de semanas para estar juntos, hasta que se reencontraron con el resto de los Sombrero de Paja. Fueron dos semanas en las que aprovecharon para conocerse, reconocerse con total libertad, sólo estaban ellos dos. Cualquiera que los haya visto caminando por Sabaody, hubiera pensado que eran una pareja de recién casados. Caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de la mano, besándose en cada esquina, en su propio mundo, como si no existiera nada más. Se veían felices.

"El hilo rojo del destino puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse."

Fin


End file.
